Don't Hurt Me Please
by Isabella vi Britannia
Summary: Oneshot.SasuNaru.Naruto thought Sasuke was cheating on him,and now his life becomes total chaos.And who's this mysterious stranger watching him every night?Sorry,I suck at summaries.R&R please.


**Don't Hurt Me Please…**

**By: RaNKoTSu**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and the gang have a lifetime contract with Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. So there!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, slightly KibaHina, one-side SasuHina.

_Naruto's monolog_  
**Author's note**  
_Movie snippet or something like that _

**Don't Hurt Me Please…**

"We're breaking up!"

"What? What're you talking about? Naruto could you just listen to me-"

"I've had enough of you, Sasuke! This is all b'coz I listened to you too much!"

"Naruto, wait!"

"If I knew we're gonna break up, I wouldn't have love you in the first place!"

* * *

_If you could only make me sad, it's better if you never make me happy in the first place… My life has been total chaos because of you…_

The next day…

"Ow…my head hurts…" Naruto woke up with a very aching headache. But what he didn't expect to greet him was the sight of a few people lying on the ground, injured badly!

"Huh? What's going on? What happened to these poor bleeding guys?" He went down on his knees. "What happened to ME?"

_Okay, calm down. I gotta arrange back what happened last night! Just calm down! You can do this! Let's see… Last night I went to the pub to drink…_

Flashback 

_"Yeah! Let's drink! Forget about that Sasuke-teme!" _

End of Flashback

And then…

"AAARGH! What happened after that? Why can't I remember-tte bayo?"

And something else that the kitsune didn't know is that someone was watching him the other night. And remembered everything that happened.

"Hm… He's a clumsy one…"

Naruto's P.O.V

It's been a week since I broke up with that bastard of an Ice Prince that is Uchiha Sasuke (**which these past few days he's being half of the Ice Prince he is. Or so Naruto thinks**). Everything went off fine. But my headache hadn't lessened that morning even after I got to college; it just got worse!

"Oww… my head hurt like hell…"

"Good!"

I turned to the voice to see my brunette pal, Inuzuka Kiba behind me. "Kiba?" He added, "Who told you to go get a hangover last night? Are ya crazy or what?"

I sat up and stared right at Kiba. If I could, I could've made a hole through him with my glares. "Hold up! How did YOU know I went drinking last night? Were you following me or something?"

"Huh?"

Kiba had a hard time trying to get the right excuse. "Uh…well, I just guessed it! How should I know…?" Seemed he didn't wanna talked about it, so I gave up. "Fine! Whatever!" But maybe it was Kiba who saved me last night? Still, I know one thing's for sure… Uchiha Sasuke will never ever protect me anymore. There's not a single image of me in his onyx eyes…

I got up from my seat and was about to leave when Kiba stopped me. "Eh? Where're ya going? Class's gonna start soon!"

"Yeah? Well I'm bunking off! Later!"

Whatever happens, I'm not gonna give up…But now…

_Please, don't leave me…_

_Don't cry, Yuki! I love you…so…_

_I…_

_Take care, my love…_

_Please Subaru! Don't die…!_

I had to hide myself in the cinema to cry myself out… I have to admit I can't take this anymore!

If I knew I was going to miss that bastard so much, I wouldn't be doing all this…

I feel so tortured… So bullied…

This is all because of Sasuke…

I was so in depression, I had to give myself another hangover that evening. I had to make myself stone drunk!

"Yeah! Let's drink! Good riddance to that Sasuke-teme! Yehaaa!"

But no sooner then I barfed!

"_UUURKH!_"

It took me a few minutes to regain myself when all of a sudden Kiba appeared before me. "Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"There you are! You're a big dumbbell, you know that! Now quit messing around and let's go back! (1)"

"I don't wanna! Get off my case, dammit! Sasuke might've not tell you, but I've had it!"

That's right…since that night, everything in such a mess… All this time, I only believed what I see and think. I was full of confidence! But then…

"What am I gonna do, Kiba? What do I have to believe in now…?" I sobbed. Kiba countered rather gently, "Everything's not what you really think, pal… Think about it. Before you shout at Sasuke, you should've let him tell his side of the story, right?"

Yeah, that's it! At the time Sasuke was trying to tell me something, it's just that I didn't bother to listen!

"Don't doubt the one who loves you…" Kiba's right. I never believe in Sasuke. I just believe in what I think and blaming Sasuke for almost everything. Just like the mystery person who saved me the other day. I never thought for once it was Sasuke…I've always doubted his sincerity…

I'm sorry, Sasuke… I only think about myself… You still love a guy like me after all this?

---CRASH!---

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up! It's not what you think! It's me! Sasuke!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke?

"Haha…you really are a clumsy dobe, Naruto…" So there it is. Sasuke's ex-girlfriend Hinata is in love with Kiba.

…And that night, Hinata asked for Sasuke's help…

So Sasuke was the one who was following me every night… Everyone knows it…except me.

I was sitting by the pool of our condo (with my legs in it) when he came up to me secretly (right before I bashed him). He gave me a letter and said, "Hinata wrote that letter meaning to explain the real thing. But I wanted to tell it straight to you personally." He held me in his arms as he went, "It's just that to me, if the one I love doesn't trust me, it's the saddest thing ever…"

I'm so horrible…

But then suddenly Sasuke did the most bizzaro thing. He kicked the side of the pool sending both of us falling into it!

---SPLASH!---

"Dammit Sasuke-teme! What did you do?"I bawled. Sasuke laughed in response. "Think this as my payback to you for being such a dobe! Besides, I never like seeing you cry."

And at that moment, I know that…

"At least I don't have to see the tears that're already mixed up with the pool water."

…we were actually meant for each other!

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was being such a dobe myself."

Owari!

(1) Naruto and Kiba kinda lived in the same dorm. Sort of.


End file.
